


The long way down

by lithopsornot



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithopsornot/pseuds/lithopsornot
Summary: every year in the middle of june, wei wuxian takes the long way down from the heavens.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The long way down

every year in the middle of june, wei wuxian takes the long way down from the heavens. a seven day journey by foot, he treads every step carefully, stops to reach over the railing when the sun is setting. and by the time he arrives, it’s nearing dawn. 

wei wuxian takes the last step onto the ground. before him lies a small nowhere field, in this nowhere field lies a small nothing lake. wei wuxian sits in the surrounding grass, brings his flute up to his lips and plays until the sun is resting high in the sky, until he’s lying on his back and feeling the heat on his closed eyes. when he sits up, when he gazes on, it is with a certain heart. a heart that somehow knows what time it is and tells him so. they’re blooming now, it says, and the lotus are red this year. 

wei wuxian smiles for a bit, a bright note in the air, a secret in his chest. and before he can begin his journey back, wen ning is there. wide eyed, tight grip on his sleeves, saying there’s a mess in the south, high numbers of casualties, and his brother is furious at his absence. wei wuxian laughs, his brother would be furious at his presence too. he and wen ning leave, the short way. 

lan wangji watches him go. when he is out of sight completely, lan wangji lets the flowers unravel, spill back to white, before he himself has to leave as well.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be god of death wwx and god of love lwj but i got lazy and now everything’s short :(


End file.
